


Hold That Pose

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Photographer!Stiles/Model!Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Model Derek, Photo Shoots, Photographer Stiles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘I’ve got no one to blame but myself.’</i> Stiles thinks, gulping when he captures the sight of Derek Hale smirking at him, fingers taking hold of the pull tag. His lips and throat go dry as he watches Derek lazily drag the metal down, the dull unzipping sound ringing in Stiles’ ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold That Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miszxbrii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miszxbrii/gifts).



> What Brii wants, I write for her :P  
> Inspired by this image: 

_‘I’ve got no one to blame but myself.’_  Stiles thinks, gulping when he captures the sight of Derek Hale smirking at him, fingers taking hold of the pull tag. His lips and throat go dry as he watches Derek lazily drag the metal down, the dull unzipping sound ringing in Stiles’ ears.  
  


While he’s debating between moaning about his terrible life decisions or just moaning  _period_ at the sight Derek’s making - the model in question leaning back into the wall, running a lazy hand up his abs. Stiles fidgets with the lens and tries not to think about how damned phallic the thing is with it’s- _nope_ , he’s not going there.  _So_ not going there right now. He's got a job to do. He needs to focus on that instead of his dick. So Stiles raises the camera up.  
  


As their eyes meet through the viewfinder, Stiles arrives at the sizzling realization that Derek is well aware of the effect he’s having on the photographer. Meaning that when Stiles had told him to 'Be more sexy! Make me feel it!’, the look Derek had shot him hadn't  _all_ been anger. It had been the look of a man accepting a challenge with the full intent of winning.  
  


Speaking of… Derek’s looking up him through hooded eyes, breathing deep and slow as he drags his hand back down his stomach. Stiles feels a stupid amount of envy for the colorful bracelets and wristband wrapped around Derek’s strong wrist.  
  


He wonders what the leather and fabric feels for the model and whether or not Derek’s ticklish when the knotted leather brushes against a few thin belly hairs (It’s a struggle not to zoom in and take a picture of them). Derek inhales, and Stiles' fingers twitches with the desire to take a picture of just Derek's 6 pack. Stiles can’t press his finger on the button fast enough to capture that.  
  


His finger sort of gets stuck there when Derek’s hands trail lower - past his belly button and the slight hair trail that Stiles wants to press his mouth to - towards his unbuttoned, unzipped jeans. Stiles may or may be thanking and cursing Lydia in equal parts when Derek’s hands dip under the jeans, pushing the material into an open, obscene V.   
  


“This good?” Derek asks in a low, rough voice. Stiles can hear someone behind him make a strangled noise. He can relate, he wants to make the same noise. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Allison determinedly staring at the screen but the blush on her cheeks gives her away.   
  


Stiles looks up from the camera, straightens up to his full height before he meets Derek’s gaze. He hopes he’s not blushing when he lets his gaze drag down the model’s toned body, lingering on where Derek’s…Wait. _Wait_.

 

His stomach swoops when he sees nothing but skin between the parted denim flaps. Is Derek not wearing any-?  
  


His eyes immediately snap up, wondering if the heat on his face is his imagination or a full ruddy red blush. The wicked glint in Derek’s eyes tells him it’s the second.

 

“Great.” Stiles’ voice breaks at the end, forcing him to clear his throat and duck back down behind the camera. “Just great, hold that pose."   
  


_'Don’t think about how he’s not wearing any underwear,’_  Stiles begs his brain. _'Don’t think about that or else this is going to get really embarrassing.’_


End file.
